This study tests of improved chelation with combined oral 2,3 dihydroxybenzoic acid and ascorbate supplements will permit intermittent subcutaneous administration of desferproxadine B and thereby prevent fatal congestive heart failure, a common, long-term effect of hemoglobing transfusion in these patients.